Walking Dead: Requiem/Page 1
This is Page 1 of Walking Dead: Requiem. Page One: Disorder Today will be the day, she tells herself as she watches the fly dance across the ceiling before landing on the wall. The doctors tell her she won't be seeing anyone for a while now, not with the behavioral issues she has displayed in the last few days. The beds brillowed husk digs into her back as the straps securing her make circulation that much harder for her to move. The fly on the wall continues watching her as she does it, waiting for her next move before attempting to land on her face. And when you do get brave enough, you vermin, you will become my snack! After six months of intensive therapy in a new hospital, Moreene Hindle has found coping to be alot easier in here than at that damned Cahill facility. At least here, the windows are allowed to be open and the orderlies do not use her body as a way of making money from the lesser patients. Though she was reaching fifty, Moreene still had the body of a woman in her prime whose age could not be measured in looks alone. Even after the birth of her son Aaron, she still worked out and kept healthy as long as she possibly could, even when her husband demanded the surgeries. It was insulting to her that she must continue becoming more and more what he wanted her to be and less herself. When Aaron graduated highschool and left for college, her relationship with Nicolaus became more volatile as he no longer had a son to model after himself, though Aaron would always be an individual, something that Moreene was very proud of in her son. Not long after, the real troubles started and Moreene was only able to handle but so much... The fly on the wall flew away, scared by the noise that suddenly emitted from outside her open door in the hallway. "God dammit!" Moreene cursed. Then there was another noise, this one stronger then the last. Possibly a gurney turning over while transferring one of the more outspoken patients, Moreene couldn't tell. A loud, piercing scream followed what sounded like someone punching a rack of thawed veal, wet and squishy. The scream sounded like Dr Sonai, that African pratt whose only medical training consisted of seperating scalpels for hock-plastic surgeons in LA. Maybe he finally let one of the sodomites get a little too close to him... The sound of the security alarm wailed throughout the facility, the switch-release doors slamming closed in response to the alarm being triggered. Before it closed, Moreene caught a glimpse of what appeared to be several of the orderlies darting down the hall to reach the end. No, this wasn't some patient escape... this was something bigger. An intrusion most likely. The facility was maximum security, surrounded by a staggering brick wall Moreene would only see for two hours a day while doped out of her mind and escorted by two orderlies and a nurse. The boisterous wail of glee and madness echoed in the hollow hallways followed only by the painful and terrifying screams of pain and horror, something that made Moreene feel a tad uneasy. The blaring sounds and flashing lights in her room began to give her a mild headache before suddenly, the alarm stopped though the glaring flash of the lights continued. Moreene began to smell what she knew all to well as smoke. Finally, the doors to all of the hall's single-room dorms flew open in unison. The screams stopped, though she could hear the occassional giggle, yelp or actual cry for help outside. Staring at the now open door, Moreene caught a glimpse of something she thought was one of her fellow patients taking the chance to make an ass of themselves. She was wrong however, as this individual was different. Dressed in orderly clothes, the bland white outfits each of them wore, the stocky-built man shuffled his way down the hall and into the dorm across from her. Inside was Morgan Campbell, a young paranoid schitzophrenic whom was begging to the figure she probably saw as Allah to help her. Reality would shake Morgan's core however, as whoever it was began to bury his face into hers, causing the woman to scream in sheer pain. Moreene struggled to see until her sight was blocked by a small horde of more shuffling, moaning people who were seemingly made up of orderlies, doctors, patients and outsiders. Something DEFINITELY wasn't right. At this instant, Moreene knew that crazy had left the building and something far more sinister and rotten had come in. *End Of Page One. To Be Continued. Category:Issues Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Issues Category:Pilots